A titanic love story
by performerloverforever
Summary: He's lower class and single. She's high class and engaged. But somehow a love between them is formed while they sail. Little did they know that the ship they sail is doomed.
1. Love at First Sight?

**Hey guys! So I had this idea for a one-shot involving the Titanic and Finchel (But of course, with twists). I hope you guys like. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Rachel Berry stood out of her car and looked up at the boat right in front of her.

Yes, it was beautiful and big. But all boats looked a lot like it. She didn't really see the big deal with this one. Rachel thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"What do you think Rachel? Isn't it a thing of beauty?"

Rachel turned to the stranger who just happened to big her fiancé, Brody Weston, a smile came to her lips.

"I don't really see what all of the fuss is about. It's not any bigger than the other boats we've seen."

Brody chuckled and grabbed Rachel's hand and tucked it into his arm as he started to lead her to the boat.

"You don't know what you're talking about Rachel. Titanic is the biggest ship ever made. It's never been used before and you are in for a real treat." Brody turned to look at Rachel's fathers who were walking right next to Rachel. "Your daughter is hard to impress Mr. and Mr. Berry."

Brody had paid for her, Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy, and his handyman Jessie Saint James and himself to go first class on Titanic.

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other and chuckled. "You up for the challenge of trying to please her?"

"Daddy! Papa!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Relax Rachela, we are just teasing you. I think your Papa and I raised you right," Hiram said gently while holding Rachel's other arm.

It was true. Even though Rachel was given everything she could ever want because she and her family and fiancé were wealthy, she never felt spoiled.

"Yes papa. You did." Rachel said quietly.

With smiles from her fathers, they all started walking to board the Titanic.

* * *

Finn Hudson ran up to look up at the Titanic. Wow, it was HUGE! Finn had been a row boats, but not a ship like this!

"Finn Hudson!"

Finn turned to see his younger step-brother Kurt Hummel running up to him. Once he managed to catch up with him, Kurt bent over to catch his breath. Then he spoke again.

"I swear to god, Finn Hudson. You know I hate running. Its messes up my hair."

Finn chuckled. "Sorry dude. But little exercise won't do you any problems."

Kurt gave him a stern glare. "Not when you're wearing something that's not suitable for running." Kurt motioned to his dress suit. "Unlike you, all you wear are plaid shirts and jeans."

Finn smiled. "I like what I wear Kurt."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "You are lucky I love you Finn Hudson, but seriously, when we get to New York and I open my own clothing shop, I'm giving you a makeover."

Finn Hudson had managed to get two third class tickets from a lucky game of poker just a half an hour ago. Right after he had won them, Finn ran home and told Kurt to pack everything and they left their dinky little apartment that they were barely able to afford. They were traveling in third class. Finn didn't seem to care. Kurt was just happy that the beds weren't used before. They were both hoping for a new start in New York.

Finn groaned. "Whatever man, let's go!" Finn then ran off.

"Finn! Wait for me!" Kurt then ran after him.

* * *

Once everyone was boarded, Titanic sailed off. Rachel did a few waves from her place on the ship and then went to her room. There was plenty of room for decorating. Rachel started putting pictures of Broadway on them. She had longed to be a Broadway star. That was the main reason why she was going to New York. That, and she wanted a new start. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?

"What do you think you're doing?"

Rachel turned and saw Brody leaning against the doorframe. He had a wine glass and he took a couple of sips from it. "You're not supposed to be doing labor. Let the maids do it!" Brody then turned to see a Latina making up the bed. "You girl! Help my fiancé with these pictures. NOW!" Brody ordered.

The Latina quickly went over to Rachel and yanked the picture out of Rachel's hand. She had a name tag that read: _Santana_. Santana then quickly and expertly hung up all of the pictures that Rachel had on the walls.

"Good. Now, get lost." Brody said coldly as he approached Rachela and wrapped an arm around her.

Rachel shoot an apologetic look to Santana and the Latina looked at Rachel and nodded her head. Rachel could have sworn that she saw Santana have her hands in fist as she walked out and shut the door.

Brody then started looking at the pictures and shook his head. "Rachel, do you think you have enough pictures of Broadway?" Brody said with a cry chuckled.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No. No I don't. Cause there is no such thing as too much Broadway Brody Weston."

Brody snorted and went over to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Whatever you say Rachel Berry. I'm going to get more wine." With that said, Brody left.

Rachel then looked around her room and sighed. She really wish that Brody would support her more in what she wanted to do. She always supported him in his career as a business man but Brody thought it was childish of Rachel to love Broadway so much.

* * *

"Finn! Over here! I found our room!"

Finn quickly changed the direction he was at and quickly made it over to Kurt. Their room was small. It had two bunk bed and a small bathroom in the corner. They saw that two men already filled one bunk. A man with a mo-hawk and young blonde headed man.

The man with the mo-hawk and the blonde headed man looked up from what they were doing when they heard the door open. The man with the mo-hawk stood up and offered his hand.

"What's up dudes? My name's puck and this is my friend Sam Evans." Sam then stood up and went by puck.

Finn and Kurt offered their hands to shake.

"Puck? Is that your real name?"

Puck shook his head. "No. My name's actually Noah. Noah Joseph Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Puck smirked. "It's more bad-ass."

Sam then spoke. Well, Puck and I are sharing this bunk. You guys can decide on who gets what on that one.

Kurt immediately went to top bunk and started taking out his clothes and putting them on hangers. Leaving Finn with the top bunk.

"Who says you get top bunk, huh?" Finn complained.

Kurt shot him a glare. "Because you have huge genes that's why Finn." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Kurt then turned to put some clothes into the closet they were offered. It was tight, but he managed to put everything single piece of clothing into it.

Puck smirked. "Think you got enough clothes, Kurt. You have just as much clothes like the ladies."

"It's never too late to upgrade your fashion style. Puck. I hope to open my own clothing store and sell clothes that I make." Kurt said standing proud.

Puck snorted. "If you say so, Petunia."

Finn and Sam chuckled at the actions between Kurt and Puck. Finn had a feeling that this trip was going to be something interesting with having Puck and Sam as his roommates.

* * *

It was now time for dinner. Rachel really wasn't in the mood to eat thought. But of course, she went. She didn't want to be a diva in front of a huge crowd even though she loved attention.

Rachel was wearing a red long dress with thin straps. Her hair was pinned up with her bangs hanging down.

Brody then came into her dressing room and smirked at the view of his fiancé. "Well aren't you beautiful."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Brody smirked. "I always do don't I?"

Rachel forced to herself a smile on her face. Sure, Brody was very handsome. But he could act a little bit more humble. With thought in mind, Rachel and Brody left for dinner.

A few hours later after dinner, Rachel found herself running across the boat to get to the deck. Tears were streaming down her face as ran into a blonde head woman with short hair. The woman huffed and yelled back at Rachela s she ran.

"Watch where you're going Mrs. Focker!"

Rachel ignored her and after another minute of running, she made it to the deck and she slowed down. She slowly made her way to the end of the boat and looked down at the waves. They were very gentle.

Rachel slowly slipped her legs across the railings of the ships and looked down at the waves again. They were rougher because they were by the engines that was making the boat move. Rachel held in her breath and was about to let go when a voice stopped her thoughts.

"Don't do it!"

Rachel turned around and her mouth dropped in shock. There she saw a VERY tall man with dark brown hair and freckled with amber eyes who were furrowed in concern and worry and he looked at her. He was a good looking young man.

But before Rachel could think anymore. She said. "Stay where you are! Don't come any closer to me whoever you are." The man still made his way over to her which made Rachel angry. "I mean it! I'll let go!" She yelled.

The man stopped when he was about a foot in front of her. His amber eyes still looking very concerned. He then shook his head.

"No you won't." He said in a quiet, husky voice that sent shivers up Rachel's spin.

Rachel ignored it and looked at Finn meanly. "You don't know a thing about me! Don't assume what I will or will not do!"

The man then stepped closer. "Miss, you won't do it. If you did, you would have done it already." The man then stopped and stepped aside and leaned against the railing to look at Rachel's face. "Let me tell you. Water that cold will hit you and you'll feel like you've been stabbed many times. It's not fun. I fell into water that cold once and I thought I was gonna die."

The man then offered his hand. "Miss, you don't want to do this. It's not worth trying to kill yourself. Think about the people who you would hurt if something bad happened to you."

Rachel thought about her fathers and friends. They would be devastated. She then slowly lifted one of her hands and grabbed the man's hand and she slowly turned around. She found herself gazing into his amber eyes.

The man gave her a half smile. "I'm Finn Hudson."

His voice sent shivers down her spine again. "Rachel Berry."

With that said, Finn helped her over the railing. Rachel then looked up at Finn and gave him a small smile. She then shook his hand and said a quiet "Thank you." After a minute of shaking hands, it clicked to her that she was still holding on to his hand. Rachel's cheeks blushed. With a nod of her head, she quickly ran back to her room, ignoring those tingles she felt from holding his hand for that long.

* * *

The next day, Rachel found herself looking for Finn Hudson again. She wanted to thank him more properly. And she really wanted to get to know him. Rachel didn't have any friends coming along on this ship. It wasn't wrong for her to try to be friends with the person that saved her life, right? He deserved at least a thank you.

Rachel walked down the hallway of the third class. She got a lot of looks from people as she made her way through. Then she bumped into someone that made her fall backwards. But she didn't hit the ground. She felt two strong hands steady her. When she looked up, she saw a familiar set of amber eyes.

"I guess we meet again." Finn said.

Rachel nodded her and tried to focus the shivers that once again went down her spine as he held her. "I guess so."

Finn's eyes darkened and he let go of her and starred at her. "Did you need something?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Can I talk to you for a little bit?" She asked quietly.

Finn nodded his head. He then turned to Kurt who was with him. Kurt had not taken his eyes off of his brother and the young woman interacting with each other. Kurt got the hint and he left.

"Let's go take a walk up on the deck." Finn said.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded and then followed him up the stairs to the deck.

Once they managed to get up at the deck, Rachel turned to Finn.

"Look Mr. Hudson..." Rachel said before she was interrupted.

"Finn. You can call me Finn Miss Berry."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "All right. Ok. And you can call me Rachel then." Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "Look Finn, I wanted to say thank you for yesterday. I don't know what came over me." Rachel then turned her head. She felt tears coming and she wasn't about to have another crying scene in front of a man she hardly knew.

Finn, however walked over to where Rachel was looking so he could look at her. He ducked his head to see her face. "What happened?" His eyes had furrowed in concern.

Rachel starred at him. Then she felt her words come out of her mouth one by one without any chance of stopping it. "It was…it was everything. I'm only 18 and I'm getting married practically by force. I'm feeling so pressure to try and please everyone." Rachel felt tears burn in her eyes but she continued. "I just feel like they are watching me and if I make one move….they'll disown me."

Rachel breathed. She then felt her cheeks blush. She never had a big moment like that. Not in her life. It was always "Be on your best behavior Rachel" or "Rachel, that's not the way you should act." But during that moment, Rachel didn't care.

Rachel then looked up at Finn Hudson. His eyes were softened. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked a little nervous. Rachel found it rather cute. But then Finn Hudson asked question.

"So you're getting married…by force?"

Rachel nodded. It was true. Her fathers had invested in a company, but unfortunately, they lost everything they owned after a man they had set up the investment with wasn't honest and took their money. There was no way to get it back. So her fathers had found Brody and after hearing he was rich, they decided to introduce Rachel to him. After a few months of what you can say "dating" Brody and her fathers told her that she would be getting married to him.

"I am." Rachel then showed her the ring.

Finn looked at and looked back up at her. There was so many emotions going through his eyes that she couldn't even make out. Then he spoke again.

"Do you love him?"

Rachel blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love him?" Finn said with haste.

Rachel glared at him. "Finn, you're being rude. That's not your place to ask me that."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and stared at her. "Rach, from the way that you acted earlier, it sounds to me that either you're not happy with the arranged marriage or you're not happy with the guy. Or both. Which is it?"

Rachel felt her cheeks blush under Finn's stare. Rachel didn't know what her feeling were for Brody. But she wouldn't let Finn know that.

Rachel then turned to walk away and turned to look at him. "We're not having this conversation at all Finn Hudson. I came to thank you and now I have so I'll be leaving."

She heard Finn's chuckle. Then with courage she didn't know she had, she turned to face him again. "You are so annoying!" She exclaimed.

Finn then quickly ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. Rachel immediately felt tingles up her arm when he grabbed it. She turned around. Finn eyes were dark on her. "Rachel. Please don't leave."

Rachel looked down. "Why?"

Finn smiled. "You sound like you need a friend to talk too based on what I've seen and heard."

Seriously why does Finn read her so well? Rachel relaxed a little and then gave him a smile. Finn gave her a half grin, revealing his dimple. "So tell me, what brings you on this ship? What do you want to do in New York?"

Rachel beamed at him. "Oh! I have one big dream…and that's to be on Broadway."

Finn then led Rachel to a seat and then proceeded listen about Rachel's goal for New York.

* * *

A few hours later, Finn and Rachel were still talking. They talked about everything and anything. They talked about their families and friends and shared some funny stories about them. Finn had also mentioned how his mom and step-dad had died in a car accident when he was little and how his father had died when he was a baby. Both Finn and Rachel realized how easy it was to talk to one another and not be judged by each other. They just found a joy to be in each other's presence.

They both were continued talking until a voice reached behind them.

"Rachel! There you are. You need to get ready for dinner."

Rachel turned and saw Brody there all dressed up in his tux. Brody then turned to Finn. He gave Finn a rather disgusted/interested look. But Rachel knew how Brody felt about people who were poor. He hated them.

"Rachel, who is this." Brody said gesturing his head to Finn.

Rachel cleared his throat. "Well, Brody this is my friend Finn. Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you Brody." Finn said offering his hand.

Brody hesitated for a long moment before he shook his hand and gave him a fake smile.

"Brody Weston. Nice to meet you."

Brody starred at Finn for a moment after letting go of Finn's hand. Rachel could see that Brody was thinking something. She just didn't know what. Until he spook again.

"Finn, why don't you join us for dinner?"

Rachel eyes widened in shock. Did Brody just ask Finn eat with them? Why?

Finn also had a look of surprise. He then turned to Rachel and she nodded her head. Finn then looked back at Brody and nodded.

"Yeah, man. I'll be there."

Brody nodded and the grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her out of the seat and started walking.

Rachel looked back at Finn. "See you at dinner Finn."

Finn nodded and then left.

* * *

"Finn Hudson! No! You cannot wear that."

Finn looked away from the mirror and looked at his step brother with his arms folded across his chest. Finn mentioned to Kurt that was invited to a first class dinner. Kurt had volunteered (well practically forced) Finn to show him what he was planning on wearing.

"Kurt I don't have anything really nice to wear."

Kurt grinned. "Ahhh, well lucky for you, I had this made." Kurt then reached into a dresser and pulled out a box and handed it to him."

When Finn gave Kurt a questionable look. Kurt said "Just open it Finn." Finn did what he was told and he saw a tux folded neatly in the box.

Finn turned to Kurt with wide eyes, but Kurt simply smiled. "I was going to give you that for your 19th birthday tomorrow. But considering the circumstances of this dinner, I though tonight would be perfect."

Finn quickly changed into the tux. It was just his size. Kurt helped out with the tie.

Finn smiled. "You're the best brother ever."

Kurt shrugged him shoulders and chuckled. "I know."

Finn then turned to leave but then Kurt stopped him. "So why are you going to this dinner for Finn?"

"It's nothing Kurt. I was invited." He really didn't want to tell Kurt that Rachel's fiancé invited him. He never really told Kurt about Rachel at all.

Of course, Kurt didn't believe Finn's explanation. "Finn, come on. What's the real reason?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Rachel's fiancé invited me."

Kurt's eyes went huge. "Finn, was that the same girl that wanted to talk to you in the hallway?" When Finn nodded, Kurt gave him a look of concern. "Finn, are you sure you want to do this? First class people aren't really friendly. What if you get hurt by her fiancé?"

"Kurt, I'm not going for him. I'm going for Rachel."

Kurt then studied Finn very closely. "You like her don't you?"

Finn looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt then shrieked. "Oh my god! You like her! Finn do you know what you're getting yourself into!?"

Finn then turned to Kurt and growled low into his throat. "Kurt be quiet. We don't need the whole ship hearing that." It was true. Finn felt that he was starting to get some feelings for Rachel Berry. But what to do about them, he didn't know. Only time would tell.

Kurt then calmed down. "Finn, I don't want you to get hurt."

Finn gave Kurt a soft smile. "I don't think I will be. I trust Rachel."

Kurt relented but nodded his head. "I'll be here if you need me okay?"

With a nod, Finn left. He was surely in for an interesting evening. To say the least.

* * *

The dinner was…interesting. Brody and Rachel's fathers had been the ones to ask a lot of different questions to Finn. Ones such as what career he wanted to do in New York (he wanted to be a teacher. Which Brody thought was a woman's job. Rachel smiled at Finn's answer.) Where he lived and who he lived with, and about his family and friends. When Finn answered each of those questions, Brody always made some kind of rude smart comment which made Rachel give him many cold stare and shocked looks. When Brody wasn't looking, Rachel would send Finn apologetic looks and small smile as if to say "I'm sorry my fiancé is being terrible to you." Finn, in return, half smiled at her.

At the end of dinner, Brody and Rachel's father stood got up. They were going to go into another room for a drink and talk some business. Brody then went behind Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders and ducked to her ear. "Do you want me to escort you back to the room?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'll stay here."

Brody nodded and then turned to Finn and gave him a fake smile. "It was nice of you to join of Finn Hudson. Have a good night", and then he left.

When Brody was out of clear sight, Finn went over to Rachel and offered his hand.

Rachel's eyes widened in question. "Finn what are you doing?"

Finn smiled. "Come with me. I want to take you somewhere."

Rachel sighed. "Are you sure?"

Finn smiled again. "You have some time to spare don't you?"

Rachel looked around as if she didn't want to see anyone grabbed his hand and then turned back. With a nod, Rachel grabbed his hand.

* * *

Finn led her to a bar that had performers performing music. Rachel eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her lips. She had never been to a bar like this before. Mostly because her fathers or Brody told her it wasn't suitable.

She turned to Finn with a big smile. "Finn! This is amazing!"

Finn smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Rachel of course, thought this was the perfect time to perform. She loved performing. "IS there a way, I can perform up there?" She asked quietly.

Finn smiled and nodded his head. "Just go up there and tell the piano player what you want to sing."

Rachel quickly made it up there and whispered into his ear. She then made her way up to the microphone. With a nod to the piano player, Rachel started to sing.

"_Oh my man, I love him so._

_He'll never know._

_All my life is despair,_

_But I don't care._

_When he takes me in his arms,_

_The world I bright, alright."_

Finn watched in awe from where he was standing. Rachel's voice was so beautiful and powerful at the same time. He also noticed how everyone else looked as if they were in a trance.

Finn didn't even realize that Kurt had snuck up behind him and was in a state of awe as he watch her as well.

When she finished, everyone gave her a standing ovation. Rachel beamed at the audience and bowed and accepted the ovation.

"Wow, she is so talented." Kurt said.

Finn quickly turned around. "Whoa, dude you scared me."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry Finn."

Rachel by then had made her way through the crowd and over to Finn and sat down beside and squealed. "Oh my gosh! Finn! Did you see me? Was it good or great? I thought it was great. I mean, I have talent."

Finn chuckled. He then learned then that Rachel did have a lot of confidence in herself when she was encouraged. He definitely wanted to see that side of her more.

Rachel then turned over to look at Kurt and stopped talking. "Hello! Did you like the performance?"

Kurt beamed at her. "It was fabulous! You surely have talent!"

Rachel looked at him for a moment. Then something clicked. "You were that guy that was with Finn when I was looking for him."

Kurt smiled. "Yes, that was me. I'm Kurt. Finn's step-brother."

Rachel smiled and offered her hand to shake. "Well Mr. Kurt Hummel, it's lovely to meet you."

Kurt took both of her hand in both of his. "Likewise Rachel. But really you should be on Broadway. You would do great."

Rachel laughed a little. "I actually plan on being on Broadway when I get to New York City."

Kurt eyes widened at the new information. "Oh my god! We have so much to discuss. I love Broadway as much as I love fashion!"

Finn groaned as Rachel giggled. Finn had a feeling that he was going to have to share Rachel with Kurt from now on.

All three of them talked and drank some cheap beer for a couple of hours. They all enjoyed each other's company and had lots of laughs and stories.

Kurt had decided he wanted to sing. While Kurt was singing, Rachel had her head leaned on Finn's shoulder as exhaustion had hit her.

Little did they know that Jessie Saint James, Brody's handy man, was watching them the entire time.

* * *

**I thought about doing this as a one shot, but then I thought it would be good for you guys to see if you guy's liked it. This story will only have about 2 or three parts. Haven't decided. Let me know if you want anything to happen. I have quite the storyline planned for this! Finchel will be happening soon! I promise!**


	2. Take a Chance on Me

**Here's part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Brody and Rachel were sitting outside eating breakfast. Rachel couldn't help but notice that every now and then Brody would give her a cold glare. Rachel would turn away and look over at Santana who was standing behind them in the corner waiting for directions. Santana would give her nods of her head for encouragement.

Finally Brody broke the silence. "I heard that you had quite a bit of fun last night."

Rachel sighed. She knew Jessie had told Brody about what happened last night. He always was like a spy for Brody which made it harder for Rachel to get away with anything.

Rachel then looked away from another look of Brody's cold glares. "I did."

"Rachel. Look at me." Brody growled.

Rachel quickly looked up at him. Brody face still had the cold glare but now his teeth were gripping together.

"You will not behave like that again, Rachel. You understand me?"

Rachel usually backed down. But somehow, she found herself standing up with her hands on her hips and giving Brody the same look.

"I'm not a person that you could command and expect them to obey!" She shouted. "I'm your fiancé! We need to trust each other!"

Brody kept a blank look on his face. It was quit. Rachel never left her stance. Brody just kept staring at her.

After several long moments, Brody screamed back at her. "Yes I can tell you what to do! You are my fiancé!" Brody then pushed the table they were eating their breakfast on aside and everything crashed.

Brody then made his way over to Rachel and shoved her down in the seat. Rachel face went from angry to completely terrified. Brody then looked at her dead in the eye as he spoke.

"I am courting you. So you are my wife by practice so you will honor me and listen to me just like you would do to a husband. I will not be made of a fool Rachel. Is that clear?" He growled.

When Rachel shook her head yes, Brody left and Santana came running over to start picking up the dishes.

"Oh, Miss Berry," Santana said softly.

Rachel started to get up from her seat and bent down to help Santana. "We got into a fight, Santana. I'm so sorry. Let me help you" She said quietly as she picked some pieces.

Santana quickly took them from her and placed her hands on Rachel arms. "Berry, it's all right." Said firmly but nicely.

Rachel then leaned into Santana and sobbed. Santana was a little uncomfortable but after a few moments, she wrapped her arms around Rachel and returned the hug.

* * *

Later, Rachel was getting helped into her outfit for the temple. She then heard Santana walk in.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you deserve way more than Donkey face."

Rachel looked at Santana. "Donkey face?" she asked.

"You're fiancé." Santana clarified.

Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. The more she thought about it, Brody's face did look like a Donkey. But then reality hit her. She had her fathers to think about. She couldn't leave them alone without any support.

"Santana, I love Brody." Rachel stated. When Santana gave her a questioning stare. Rachel quickly nodded her head. "I do. I love him and he loves me. That's just the way it is."

Santana glared at her. "Rachel. What the hell are you thinking!? That man clearly has problems with trusting you. My Mexican third eye senes it and my Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"Mexican third eye?"

"It's an expression for I don't trust him." Santana explained. "Look at you. You were obviously shaken up by what he just did."

Rachel looked down. "Santana, it was a one-time thing. It's ok." Rachel said quietly. Well that was lie. Brody has yelled at her before when whenever she did something he didn't like. Brody clearly had issues controlling his anger. But the episode he did today…was almost worst.

Santana studied her for a moment before she asked another question. "Berry, I couldn't help but notice but are you hanging out with a guy named Finn Hudson?"

Rachel looked back up at her and nodded her head not really sure why she asked that.

Santana then continued. "I could help but notice that you have gotten close with him ever since we've been on this ship. Do you like him?"

Rachel felt her cheeks blush. "I don't know."

Santana smirked. "Berry, I can read you so easily. You know that right? You obviously have a huge crush on the guy and the blushing just proved it."

Rachel sighed. Yeah, if she was honest with herself, she felt like she was feeling something with Finn Hudson. He was always gentle with her and made her feel special. Something that Brody hasn't really done at all.

Rachel then shut out of her thoughts and said firmly. "I'm getting married. My fathers need me. I can't leave them."

Before Santana could say anything else, Rachel left.

* * *

Finn stood in front of mirror, drying his hair from the shower when Kurt walked in.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment before he stated, "Finn, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed." Finn stated back.

Kurt huffed. "Finn that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing with Rachel? There's so much sexual tension between you guys. I felt it when I was just sitting with you guys at the bar last night. And you two were flirting with each other. There's obviously something going on."

Finn looked away from Kurt. He felt his heart rate speed up a little when Kurt mentioned Rachel. In fact, every time Finn and Rachel have hung out and talked, he felt what seemed like love go through his mind and body. He had never felt that way with anybody before. To describe it, it felt like a…tether.

"We've had this talk before Kurt. He said softly.

Kurt starred at me him before he said in a monotone voice. "You love her Finn." Finn immediately looked up at him before Kurt continued. "I can tell."

Finn knew he was going to lose this argument. "I do." He said calmly. Finn then realized what he said. It had come out so easy and without any struggle. Then he gave Kurt a small smile. He wasn't going to take it back. It was true. Finn Hudson had fallen in love with Rachel Berry.

Kurt's eyes widened at Finn's admission. "Finn, you know you're heading into dangerous waters with this right. She has fiancé. He could very much kill you if he found out about this."

Finn snorted. "I don't care about him. I love Rachel. And I'm going to tell her."

Kurt sighed and nodded his head. "I think she loves you too."

Finn looked at Kurt and gave him a surprised look. "How do you know?"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Because she looks at you the same way you look at her." Kurt then went over a hugged his brother. "Tell her soon, ok?"

Finn smiled and hugged his step brother back. "Thanks dude."

* * *

Later, Finn Hudson found himself strolling through the first class deck. He was on a mission. And that was to find Rachel.

Eventually, Finn found Rachel. She was talking to one of the owners of Titanic, Mr. Andrews. He then listened to their conversation and as he quickly but steadily made his way over to her without wanting to be seen by Brody.

He heard Rachel speak.

"Mister Andrews, forgive but…I did the math in my head and forgive but with the numbers you gave me it seems that there are not enough boats for everyone on board."

Finn then heard Mister Andrews chuckle. "Rachel you miss nothing do you? I can promise you, we are safe."

Finn then heard Brody get into their conversation. "Waste of deck space with all of these ships if you ask me." Then Brody left.

With Brody and Mister Andrews gone, Finn quickly went up the Rachel and grabbed her by the wrist. Rachel turned to him in surprise, but Finn put his finger to his lips. Rachel felt the tingles on her hand when Finn grabbed it but tried her best to ignore it. Finn then led her into a workout room that was empty.

Before Finn could say anything, Rachel said quietly. "Finn this is not a good idea. I can't be with you."

Rachel then turned to leave but Finn kept his hand on the door, keeping her in. "I need to talk to you." He stated.

Rachel shook her head. "Finn, No. Finn you deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who is going to be there for you and love you." Rachel felt tears burn in her eyes at the last part. "I'm not that girl, Finn. Leave me alone"

Rachel then turned to the door and forced Finn's hand off of it. Finn was a little taken back by her strength and what she had just said. But by the time he had thought about something, Rachel was gone.

Finn sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to give up. He was in too deep.

He loved Rachel. And he was going to fight for her.

* * *

Rachel found herself in her room starring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pink floral dress with her hair curled in soft wavy curls that sat across her shoulders. She looked beautiful. But she certainly didn't feel that way.

There was wedding going on the boat today. Will Schuester, he was a musician was getting married to a woman named Emma Pillsbury. They had invited everyone on the boat to go. Even the third class.

Rachel had tried to distract herself by getting ready for the wedding all day. However, her mind kept on thinking about Finn. She didn't want to admit it. But she felt something with Finn Hudson.

_Could you love him?_ She thought.

But before she could think anything else of it, the door came open and Brody, Jessie and her fathers walked in.

"Rachela! You look so beautiful!" Hiram exclaimed. Leroy nodded his head in agreement.

Rachel gave them a small smile and hugged both of them. She then turned to Brody.

Brody just smirked. "Yeah, I guess that will be appropriate for you to wear." Then Brody grabbed her arm. "Let's go. We have a wedding to go to."

Brody was just about out of the room but Rachel stopped him. "I'll meet you three there. I…need to finish my makeup." She lied.

Brody looked at his watch. He never liked being late for anything. "Fine. But hurry up." With that said all of the men left.

Rachel turned to back to the mirror and starred at herself in the mirror again. She then saw a reflection of Santana that had joined her.

"Santana, what am I doing?"

"Finn Hudson." Santana stated.

Rachel cheeks flushed. "Santana! She exclaimed.

"What? It's true. And don't try to tell me that you weren't just thinking of him before your fathers, Brody and Jessie came in. You couldn't be more obvious. You like Frankenteen and you're scared." Santana called out.

Rachel knew she was going to lose this battle. She simply said calmly, "I do have feelings for Finn." When Santana smirked, Rachel continued. "But I'm getting married. I have a family to think about. I love Brody and he loves me." With that said, Rachel left.

Santana sighed. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had time before all of the maids were to be at the wedding to help out.

Then an idea struck her. And then she ran out.

* * *

Santana found herself running through the third class hallways. She was on a mission. And that was to find Finn Hudson.

After hearing Rachel admit that she had feeling for Finn but wasn't going to own up to it, she knew Finn had to know. Then maybe he could convince her that it was okay to love him.

Santana had seen Rachel with Finn a couple of times when neither of them were looking so she knew what he looked like. She really thought they were cute together. Even though it was disgusting feeling that obvious sexual tension between them.

Finally she saw him. He was in a tux and he was walking with another man who was dressed up in a very fashionable dress suit. Santana quickly went up to Finn.

"Finn Hudson?"

Finn had turned around along with his brother Kurt when they heard his name called. Both of them had confused faces when they came face to face with the Latina.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"Santana Lopez. I need to talk to you. Privately. It's about Rachel." Santana said in a matter of fact voice.

The mention of Rachel made Finn immediately follow Santana after he told Kurt to go ahead to the wedding. He followed Santana to an empty hallway, which wasn't hard considering everyone was practically at the wedding by now.

"What's up?" Finn asked when they found an empty hallway.

Santana put her hands on her hips. "Look Finn, I am Rachel maid. We've been talking everyday ever since we've been on this ship. I'm pretty sure you know by now that she can be very stubborn."

Finn nodded his head, giving her the sign he understood. "And?"

"She likes you. She told me just a little while ago that she has feeling for you."

Finn's eyes widened and a huge smile came onto his lips. Hearing that Rachel had feeling for him made him want to go find her and tell her the same thing. However, Santana interrupted his train of thought when she said the next thing.

"But she said she's going to marry Brody. That she loves him." Santana shook her head. "I care about Rachel Finn. I don't' want her to make a mistake that she'll regret. She not happy with Brody at all. Did you know that he yelled at her and practically forces her to obey him? Donkey face gets really clingy."

Finn felt his blood boil at the mention of Brody. He had never heard of Brody doing that to Rachel. He was taught to treat girls like princesses and make sure that they are loved. Not being abused verbally or physically or both.

Santana then continued. "Finnocence, I wanted to tell you this because I think you should tell her how you feel too. And don't try to tell me that you don't have feeling for her too. I literally feel the sexual tension just by watching you interact."

Finn nodded before he spoke. "Thank you Santana."

Santana gave him a small smile. "Anytime Finnocence. But just so you know, that if you hurt her, I will sneak into your room and cut off your balls."

Finn gulped but nodded his head. He knew just by talking to Santana that she can nice but can be very mean if she wanted to. He certainly wasn't going to question it.

"Thank you again Santana."

Santana smiled and started walking away but she said. "Anytime. Now go get Rachel, Finn."

With that said, Finn immediately went to the wedding.

* * *

He found Rachel sitting up in front. His felt his moth drop. She looked like a goddess. She was so beautiful.

However, he sighed when he realized that she was not alone because Brody, Jessie and her fathers were there as well. He'll talk to her. But he was going to have to wait until the wedding was over.

During the reception, Finn kept looking at her waiting for his moment to get to her and talk with her.

When it was time for Emma to throw the bouquet, Rachel immediately went up there. Miraculously, Rachel ended up catching it and the audience gave her a round of applause and Rachel smiled warmly at it.

Rachel then slipped into the bathroom. Finn looked around to see the Brody, Jessie and her fathers weren't even paying attention to Rachel disappearing and were now leaving to another room(probably to talk about more business stuff and rink most likely).

When they left, Finn immediately went by the girl's bathroom and waited. After a few minutes, Rachel reappeared out of the bathroom with the bouquet.

"That's weird." Finn stated.

Rachel froze at the spot she was at and immediately turned around to the familiar, husky voice.

Her mouth drop open a little and her eyes widened a bit when she saw Finn however. He was good looking just wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. But he was downright gorgeous in tux.

"See, traditionally, only single girls line up to catch the bouquet." Finn said as he slowly made his way over to her with his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Rachel just smiled politely at him. "I am single." She stated.

"You're engaged though." Finn said in a matter of fact voice as he walked past her to look out from the banner that overlooked the wedding.

"Have you been drinking?"

Finn then turned back to her. "You know you were the one that told me that you weren't good enough for me. That you had issues." Finn paused and made his way over to her. "And it got me thinking about Will and Emma. About how relationships are a lot like flowers."

Finn then picked a flower from her bouquet and started to pick each petal off as he spoke "About how relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight…BAM! Perfect bud. And then comes winter and the flower dies. But if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again."

"Are you telling me that you want to be a gardener?" Rachel asked.

Finn starred at her for a long moment. He had emotions in his eyes that Rachel couldn't quite figure out before he spoke again. "I'm asking you how you could be engaged to a guy but still be single?"

"Have you ever heard of the term you're single if you're not married" Finn? Rachel asked. When Finn gave her a look of doubt, Rachel continued. "Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean that I can't do what single ladies do."

Finn gave her a look of confusion. "So do you really believe all of that stuff you tell yourself about you being single even though you're engaged? Really?" Finn then looked down and continued picking at the flower.

Rachel tilted her head towards him. "You think I'm lying to you?" She asked.

Finn looked back at her. "I think you're lying to yourself." He paused for a moment. "And I think the real reason you can't commit to Brody is because you're in love with someone else. He said in a matter-fact-voice.

Rachel starred at him. She couldn't stop the next word that came out of her mouth. "You?" She asked quietly.

Finn starred at her as he spoke softly. Moment of truth. "You and I know how this thing ends. I don't know how or when, and I don't care about where you're living, you're wealth or what dope you're shacked up with." Finn paused for a moment for a breath before he continued. "I Love you Rachel. And I know you love me too. We are endgame. I know that and you know that."

Rachel felt her spine shiver at his words. Looking into his eyes, she saw all the love her had for her. He wasn't going to take it back. Rachel then realized at this moment that she loved Finn Hudson in returned.

Rachel realized that Finn had reached for her hand and was holding it gently. Rachel couldn't even bring it to fight against him when he did. It felt right.

Then Finn spoke again. "We can get through anything together. I know you're not happy with Brody and I know he treats you wrong. But I would never do anything to hurt you. I'll also help you with taking care of your fathers too. Take a chance on me Rachel."

Before Finn could say anything else, Rachel lips were on his. She kissed him deeply, passionately and almost desperately. She could Finn smile against her lips and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and spinned her around not breaking their kiss. That kiss was passionate and deep and it set Rachel's body on fire. God, she loved Finn Hudson.

When they broke apart, Finn wiped the Rachel's tears that she didn't know she had shed. Finn gave her a small smile before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Rachel then spoke. "You're right Finn. And I'm so sorry." Rachel felt tears burn into her eyes and guilt settled in. "I should have never said that I couldn't be with you." Rachel took a shaky breath and let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I was so scared of my feelings for you. And with Brody."

Finn starred at her for a moment. "Now what?" He asked quietly.

Rachel sighed. "I hope you can forgive me for being selfish. I realized that you are the only guy that has been okay with me being myself." Rachel then lifted her left hand and took her engagement ring off. "I'm going to leave this on the table Brody is at-"

Before Rachel could say anything else, Finn hauled her towards him and covered her mouth with his and Rachel melted into his embrace.

When they broke apart, both were holding each other tightly, as if both were afraid that the other person would let go. Rachel gave him a beaming smile and then kissed him gently. She knew she would never get tired of it.

Finn and Rachel made their way over to the table Rachel and Brody were at. All of Brody's stuff was still there, so that meant that he would be back to get it when he was done with talking business.

With a smug grin, Rachel put her engagement ring on Brody's plate and quickly searched into her clutch and found and pen and scrap piece of paper. With a far well note written, Rachel turned to Finn kissed him gently.

When they broke apart Rachel murmured against his lips. "You know, Will and Emma want me to sing a song for their final dance. Care to join me?"

Finn smiled at her. "Yeah." Rachel then kissed him again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Finn and Rachel found themselves getting ready to sing. A lot of people had left considering it was getting late. But there were still quite a few people at the wedding.

The Finn started to sing.

_I know it's late._

_And I know you're weary._

_I know your plans,_

_Don't include me_

Rachel feels her eyes widen at the sound of his voice. This is the first time she had heard it. And it was beautiful. Rachel then smiles at him and then starts to sing.

_Still here we are,_

_Both of us lonely._

_Longing for shelter,_

_From all we see._

Finn smiled and then sang again. His eyes full of love as he looked at her.

_Why should we worry?_

_No one would care, girl._

Rachel returned the same look_._

_Look at the stars now,_

_So far away._

_We've got tonight._

_Who needs to tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight babe._

_Why don't you stay?_

Rachel then turned so that her whole body was facing Finn now. She locked eye contact with him as she sang again.

_Deep in my soul,_

_I've been so lonely._

_All of my hopes,_

_Still fading away,_

_And I've longed for love._

_Like everyone else does._

_I know I'll keep searching,_

_After today._

Rachel voice never fails to amaze Finn. Finn smiles and the turns his body towards and then began to sing to her.

_So there it is girl._

_We have it all now._

Rachel smiled and reached out her hand for him to take and began to sing again. Their musical chemistry is getting stronger by the second. Both Finn and Rachel knew it.

_And here we are babe._

_What do you say?"_

Fin then reached and grabbed her hand. A few minutes later they found themselves walking down to Rachel's room. Both of them were singing to each other.

_We've got tonight._

_Who needs to tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight babe,_

_Why don't you stay?_

Finn then reached for the "Do Not Disturb Sign" and then turned to Rachel held his hand out and he sang quietly.

_Turn out the light_

Rachel reached her hand out.

_Oh, come take my hand now._

With their hands in an embrace and smiles on their faces. Finn closed the door. They found themselves starring at each other still singing.

_We've got tonight, babe._

_Why don't you stay?_

Finn the moved towards Rachel and cupped her cheek. Rachel shivered in response. They sang the last bit softly.

_We've got tonight, babe._

_Why don't you stay?_

Then Finn and Rachel's lips clashed.

* * *

Rachel moved over to the bed and Finn moved over to the other side. Both of them starring at each. Both of them waiting for the other person to make the next move.

After a few moments, Finn took off his jackets and shoes. Rachel set down her clutch and bouquet. Finn the laid down on top the bed without getting under the sheets. He lifted his hand and grabbed Rachel's hand and gently pulled her onto the bed towards him.

Rachel smiled and then straddled his lap. Finn wrapped his arms around her and Rachel locked her fingers into his thick hair. The last thing Rachel saw were Finn's eyes darkening before his lips came down over hers. Rachel moaned and returned his kiss with just as much passion as they traded deep kisses for several minutes.

Finn reached behind Rachel's dress and found the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. Rachel pulled apart and lifted her arms up so he could pull it off.

Rachel then started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off from his shoulders. She didn't waste any time taking his undershirt off either. Rachel moved her hand over his chest and back, marveling how perfect he was.

"Finn…" Rachel breathed before Finn attached his lips to her neck. Rachel rocked against she could feel through his trousers.

Before could do anything, Finn flipped them over. Rachel gasp in surprise and Finn grinned. He then grasped her slip she was wearing and yanked it off.

Rachel quickly made a move for his trousers. She pushed them down along with his boxer briefs and Finn kicked them off.

Finn arched Rachel back and found the clips of her bras and undid them and pulled it off form her shoulders as Finn pressed kissed all of over Rachel's face and neck, making her moan.

Finn then started to press his lips to her collarbone, biting gently. His lips then moved to her chest and his lips moved around her breast, gently nipping and sucking and then gave the other one the same treatment. Rachel moaned and held his face to her chest. She never felt so loved before by anyone.

Rachel gasped when Finn ripped her panties and slid his finger in between her soaked folds. Rachel then pulled his face up to kiss him again. She then wrapped her fingers around his hard length and he bucked into her hand.

"Finn…please. I need you." Rachel asked quietly.

Finn groaned and kissed her deeply. Grabbing of her hands, he laced their fingers together and held them above her head.

Looking into her eyes, Finn said, "I love you." And then Finn slid into Rachel, causing her to cry out.

"Oh!" Rachel cried out, clutching at his shoulder and Finn began to move. "Oh, Finn I love you too."

Eventually, they both found a rhythm and both Finn and Rachel reached their peeks together.

Afterwards, with Rachel resting on Finn's chest, she whispered. "I love you, Finn. I love you so much."

Finn smiled down at her head and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

And it wasn't long before both of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Wow. That's all I have to say about this chapter. (I obviously was thinking of Season 4's episode of "I do." I really thought it matched their situation perfectly." Please leave a review and let me know if you like this story! What did you guys think of it? I have a pretty good storyline planned for the rest of this story. I might actually have this in four parts depending how the next chapter is. So yay for Finchel! They are together. However the next chapter might not be so pretty….**


	3. Unsuspecting Doom

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I went on vacation and I was celebrating my birthday. Here you guys though!**

* * *

Meanwhile, while Finn and Rachel were sleeping, Brody and Jessie had returned to the main dining hall where the reception took place. When they entered, they saw the servants hard at work cleaning up.

However, when Brody went back to the table where his stuff was, he saw a note scribbled on a piece of paper. Both Brody and Jessie gave each other questioning looks and then Brody opened the note.

There the note said:

_I guess I found out my endgame wasn't with you. I hope you find some other girl who is worth being with you._

_Rachel._

Brody quickly crushed and ripped the note in his hands. What would his business partners say about him not controlling his own fiancé? Why the sudden break away now? Most importantly, where was Rachel now and who is she with?

Then it hit him. Finn Hudson.

"Finn…" Brody growled low in his throat. Turning to Jessie, he said firmly, "Go and find her and bring her back. And bring Finn too."

With a nod of the head, Jessie went in searching for Rachel and Finn.

Little did they know that Kurt and Santana were watching them the whole entire time.

* * *

Rachel slowly woke up from her little nap and smiled at the arms that were wrapped around her. She slowly turned around to face Finn to find him still sleeping. She took a moment to marvel how handsome he was.

Rachel slowly traced Finn's forehead, cheek and jaw line. Her touch caused Finn to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. Rachel returned his smile before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Finn slid one of his hands in Rachel's hair and tilted her head back and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Rachel couldn't help but let out a breathy little moan as his danced with hers. When they broke apart, Finn pressed his lips to her forehead and held her to him.

"I love you," He murmured into her hair.

Rachel smiled. "I love you too."

Finn grinned and rolled Rachel underneath him. Rachel squealed and giggled as Finn pressed kisses all over her face and neck. Rachel pulled the sheets over their naked bodies to make sure they were covered from the chilly evening air.

Before Finn and Rachel could go any deeper, Santana and Kurt rushed in.

"Finn! You and Rachel need to- OH MY DEAR SWEET GAGA, YOU"RE NAKED!" Kurt shrieked and covered his eyes.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Finn yelled while rolling off of Rachel and attempting to cover himself and Rachel up at the same time.

Santana then interrupted. "Sorry to cock block Jolly Green Giant but you two need to get out now." Turning more to Rachel who had confused look on her face. "Lady Hummel and I saw Brody open the note and he looks pissed. He sent Jessie to look for you and Finn and ordered him to bring both of you back. You guys need to get dressed and head out now."

Rachel immediately got up with the sheet covering her chest while searching for clothes while Finn do the same. Santana quickly went to help Rachel put on a new dress. Kurt immediately went out to watch for Brody or Jessie.

After a couple of minute, Kurt hadn't said anything. Finn was almost dressed when he asked, "Dude any sign of Brody or..." Before Finn could finish asking his questions, Kurt immediately came back into the room and locked the door. His face was full of worry.

"Finn, you need to get now!" As Kurt spoke Rachel came rushing back into the room. Kurt immediately started hauling Finn and Rachel toward the back room.

"Kurt what are you doing!?" Rachel exclaimed before Finn put a hand over her mouth.

Kurt kept pushing them into the back room. He quickly shut the door and locked it and whispered "You two sneak out of here now. I saw Jessie and he was almost here."

Finn and Rachel quickly nodded their heads to both Kurt and Santana.

"Thank you guys," Finn quickly said.

Before anyone could say anything else, they all heard the door of the bedroom open. "Miss Berry?" they heard Jessie voice.

"Go. Get out of here." Santana said. "Lady Hummel and I will take care of Jessie. Just go."

Finn quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and together they quickly ran out of the backroom.

Within seconds, Jessie barged into the backroom and found Santana and Kurt "doing" laundry.

Jessie immediately went over to Kurt and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where did they go?" Jessie growled.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about." Kurt hesitated.

Jessie shook his head and then pressed him against the wall with his hands around Kurt's neck. "Don't you dare lie to me. I could easily kill you with my bare hands. How would you like that?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know where they went. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you where they were heading." Then with unknown strength Kurt didn't know he had, He broke free from Jessie's grip. Kurt then trusted a finger at him. "And I certainly will not let you get in the way of them." With that said Kurt threw a punch in Jessie's face knocking him out.

Santana, who had watched the whole encounter shook her head. A smirk then formed on her face. "Damn, Lady Hummel. You are pretty bad ass."

Kurt gave him a gentle smile. He then looked at down at his know messed on up suit and straightened his collar. "Thank you Santana. Now come on, we have to catch up with Finn and Rachel." Then Santana and Kurt. Ran out in search for Finn and Rachel.

* * *

Finn and Rachel ran out onto the lowest bottom deck. They both looked around for a second to make sure that nobody was there. After a moment, Finn finally spoke. "I think we're safe for right now. Let's take a breath."

Rachel nodded her head and began to try to calm her breathing down. Once she felt that her heart rate had gone down to normal, she leaned into Finn's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Finn returned the hug by burying his face in her neck and running his hands soothingly up and down her back.

Rachel let out a small noise in appreciation as Finn began to kiss the column of her throat. Finn pulled back when he felt Rachel relax. He honestly had never been so scared before. He honestly thought Rachel could have been in danger from what he's heard about Jessie. He wouldn't have let Jessie take her anyway.

Rachel gave him a small smile and brought her hands up to cup his face stroking his cheeks smoothly. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Finn gave her a small smile in return and turned her head and kissed one of her palms. "I think I will be."

Rachel gave him another smile which made him feel immediately feel so much better. Rachel then pulled Finn down to her lips and kissed him deeply. Finn responded by lifting her into his arms and spinning around.

* * *

What Finn and Rachel didn't know is that they were not alone. Two ship mates happened to be on the lookout for ice or any sort of sea trouble. One of them had watched the whole interaction.

"Oh yes! Hey mate! Come look at this."

The other mate came over and chuckled. "Well if that what is takes for us to make a women happy, I'd be just fine with it."

Then both men turned around. What they saw in front of them was terrifying.

An iceberg.

Quickly one of the men rings the bell while the other one phones the other crew below.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!" He yells.

The crew immediately starts trying to port round the ship. Orders are being sent to the boiler rooms and engine rooms.

The engines stop for a second. Then they start again.

The two crew captains continue to look at the iceberg that keeps inching closer and closer. The ship hasn't turned.

"Why are they turning?!" exclaimed one of the crew mates.

Then finally, it starts too slowly to turn left away from the iceberg.

But not fast enough.

A smash is heard from where they are standing as the iceberg hits it side on.

* * *

Finn and Rachel are interrupted by a shuttering feeling from the ship. Then they look up. A huge iceberg is standing right by the ships.

"Get back!" Finn shouts as he pushes both Rachel and himself away from the falling ice.

Finn and Rachel both run to look at the iceberg that is now floated past them. Then they realize that the ship has been stopped.

_What just happened?_

* * *

The crew and head chief quickly get Captain Smith into a meeting room.

Mr. Andrews lays out his map of the titanic lay out. "Water. 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes. In 4p, in all three holds and in boiler room 6.

"When can we get on the way damn it?!" Mister Esmay says frustrated.

"That's five compartments. She can stay at float for four compartments but not five." When Smith gives him a questioning look, Mr. Andrews says again, "Not five."

He then points to the head of the titanic. "She goes down by the head and water will spill over the top over the boiler rooms. At E deck one after the other. Back and Back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps…" Mister Smith points out but Mister Andrews cuts him off.

"Pumps by a time. But minutes only." There is a moment of silence before Mister Andrews speaks again. "From this moment on, no matter on what you do….Titanic will flounder."

"What the ship can't sink!" Mr. Esmay says.

Mister Andrews looks at him. "She's made of iron sir. I assure you she can….and she will."

Mister Smith sighs. "How much time?"

Mister Andrews thinks for a second before speaking. "An hour…Two at the most."

Mister Smith turns to Mister Murdoch. "How many passengers on board Mister Murdoch?"

"2,224 souls on board sir."

Mister Smith then turned to Mister Esmay. "I believe you may get your headline Mister Esmay."

"Should I prepare the boats sir?" Mister Murdoch asked.

"Yes. But do so calmly. So we don't upset the passengers."

When the crew started to get to work, Mister Smith looked down.

Titanic is going down. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**So I will leave it there. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story. As for my other story, I will try to get to that one soon! I've kind of lost interest and have been very involved in this story. But I promise A forbidden Love will be updated soon! But I want to get this story done before I go back to school! Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you guys like this story! You guys are in for some things in the next chapter… Any guesses? Stay tuned and a review is always appreciated! **


	4. Testing

**Here's part 4! Fair warning, this is deep.**

* * *

When Jessie woke up his head was throbbing. Jessie hissed in pain as he stood up. He quickly made it back over to the room where Brody was.

Brody immediately went up to him. "What happened to you!?"

Jessie sighed but the sigh irritated his head and he put his hand on top of it. "Finn's brother punched me when I was trying to get it out of him on where Finn and Rachel were."

Brody looked at him for a few seconds. Then with a turn to the wall, Brody punched it. "Son of a bitch!" Brody then cursed under his breath and rested his hands on the wall, in deep thought.

Then an idea came to him. With a smirk, Brody turned to Jessie. "Jessie, go get the necklace I gave Rachel." Brody had gotten Rachel a beautiful blue diamond necklace before they boarded the Titanic. He insisted that she bring for when they had their rehearsal dinner once they were to land in New York.

Jessie came back after a few minutes with the necklace in its box.

Brody quickly took it out and looked up at Jessie. With a smirk, Brody said "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Finn and Rachel were watching a few passengers play with big pieces of ice that landed on the ship.

Suddenly crew members came bustling about. All Finn and Rachel heard where something about the lifeboats and how they needed to be prepared before they disappeared.

"This is bad…" Finn stated.

Rachel nodded her head. "We should probably tell my dads, Brody, Kurt and Santana." Finn then nodded and took Rachel's hand and led her back to her room.

* * *

Outside of Rachel's room was Jessie. Finn tensed at the look of him.

Rachel immediately noticed the change in behavior. "Just hold my hand. You'll be fine." She whispered. Finn nodded and squeezed her hand tighter.

"We've been looking for you Miss Berry," Jessie said as they walked past him to get into the room.

Too bad Rachel and Finn didn't notice that Jessie had put the necklace in Finn's pant pocket.

* * *

When Finn and Rachel came into the room. They realized that they were not alone. Brody, Jessie, Rachel's dads, and a police officer were there. Kurt was in handcuffs. His eyes were full of worry.

"Something terrible has happened," Rachel began.

"Yes it has." Brody stated with an angry look. "Mister Hummel beats the shit out of my handyman and two things have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back, I think I know where the other one is." Pointing to Finn, Brody ordered "Search him."

Finn gave a very confused look to Rachel who returned the same look as the police officer searched him.

After a few seconds, the police officer held out a necklace. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Brody nodded and reached for the necklace.

Rachel looked at Finn with great confusion. Finn on the other hand, had never been so angry before.

"Finn Hudson, you're under arrest for robbery. Put your hands behind your back." The police man ordered as he handcuffed him.

"That's not possible. I've been with him this whole time." Rachel said out loud.

"Yeah, Finn's not the one to do that!" Kurt yelled while Jessie held on to him as he tried to break free.

Brody snorted before he whispered, "He might have done it while you were putting your clothes on dear."

Leroy and Hiram, who were already by either side of Rachel by the time, looked at Finn and Kurt in disgust. Leroy turned to Rachel. "This is why you never trust a poor men. They'll do anything for money and they are dangerous."

Finn looked at Rachel. "Rach, don't believe it! Don't! Jessie must have put it in my pocket Rachel!"

Brody chuckled. "Oh is that honesty?" He laughed while the rest of the gentlemen joined it.

"Shut up, Brody!" Kurt hissed. He knew Finn would never do something like that. Quite frankly, he was sick at being looked down upon.

Before Finn or Kurt could do or say anything else, the police officer and Jessie hauled both of them out.

* * *

When Finn and Kurt were taken away, Rachel and Brody were all alone.

Brody starred at her for several long minutes. Rachel just stared at him with her face blank.

Then, with an angry look, Brody lifted his hand and slapped her right across the face.

Rachel squeaked in pain and held a hand right up to her face. She then looked at Brody with wide eyes, trying to keep from the tears that were already burning from letting out.

"You little slut." When Rachel turned away after the comment. Brody forced her to look at him. "You look at me when I'm talking to you! You will not be made of fool of me! You obviously need to be taught some respect!"

With that said, Brody punched her again and again. Rachel tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He had punched her so many times, that she started to grow lightheaded and fell.

But Brody wasn't done. "Get up! Now!" When Rachel didn't, Brody started kicking her.

"Brody stop! Please! You're hurting me!" Rachel screamed from the floor. Her head was now throbbing and she was sure she could faint at any time.

Brody forced her up and held her by her ribs (which were in extreme pain). With a growl he said, "Consider this a warning. Next time you have a fling, you'll be getting much more than this." Just to prove his point, he slapped her hard again.

Before Rachel could do anything else, Santana came into the room.

When Santana saw Rachel, her eyes immediately grew in concern before she said, "Mister Weston, I've been advised to tell you guys to dress warmly and have your life belts on and go up to the boat deck immediately."

Brody growled, "Not now. We're busy."

Santana then spoke again as she went to the closet and started pulling out the life belts and coats. "I'm sorry, but it's captain's orders. So dress warm. It's cold out tonight."

Santana then put the belts and coats on Rachel's bed and went to the door. Before Santana left, she quickly stared at Rachel. Rachel in return gave her a look that Santana knew and that was "Please wait outside until Brody is gone." With a nod, she quickly made her way out and waited by the door.

When Santana left Brody turned to Rachel. With a smirk he said, "I don't think Finn Hudson will be seeing you again. After what I accused him of."

Rachel gasped. It was true. Brody had done it. How could she be so stupid? Now Rachel was determined to get Finn back. With a mix of anger and frustration, Rachel growled, "You bastard!" she yelled as she broke free from his grasp.

Rachel tried her best to get the door. Unfortunately with the beatings she received, all she could do was limp instead of walk causing Brody to catch her before she could open the door.

Brody held her tighter, causing Rachel to whimper. With another growl he said, "Don't you ever talk to me that way again."

Then with a huge slap across her face, Rachel met darkness.

* * *

The police officer had Finn and Kurt handcuffed to metal poles. But when the police officer was called for assistance, Jessie offered to watch Finn and Kurt.

Finn starred at Jessie in disgust while Jessie played with a bullet that was rolling on the desk he was sitting at.

With a smirk he looked up at Finn. "You know, I do believe that the ship may sink." Then Jessie stood up and approached Finn. "I've been asked to give this to you." Jessie then punched Finn in the stomach. Finn hissed in pain at the contact Jessie made with his stomach while Kurt watched with wide eyes.

"Complements from Mister Brody Weston." With that said, Jessie left the room with the key.

Finn looked around. He was going to find a way out. More importantly he was going to find Rachel.

Brody came out of the room after Rachel fainted and headed back to his room to get ready. Before heading back to his room, Brody turned to Santana. "Make sure she gets ready and on the boat deck. I have to go get ready and talk to one of the captains,"

Santana nodded and went into the room.

"Rachel?" She asked while she came into the room.

What Santana saw, frightened her even more. Rachel was unconscious. She had gash that was now bigger on her forehead and it was bleeding.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled before running over to Rachel's side. "Berry, wake up! Please wake up." Santana checked for a pulse. Thank god is was there. But she was definitely going to need medical attention once she got off this ship. Santana then quickly grabbed a pillow and put it under Rachel's head in hope of making her comfortable.

Then Santana quickly ran out. While the titanic head was starting to sink deeper and deeper by the second.

* * *

Finn had been trying to get free for the past for at least 20 minutes by trying to pull the handcuffs off while Kurt was yelling for help.

Then both heard a noise. A noise they didn't want to hear. Looking down at the floor, they saw water coming in.

"Shit!" Finn yelled and then he quickly climbed up a desk and slammed his hands trying desperately to get free.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked and then he started yelling even more for help.

Then the door came open. Finn and Kurt looked up and saw Santana walking through the water obviously cold as hell. They couldn't blame her though.

"Need help there Lurch and Lady Hummel?" Santana asked as she went over to Finn.

"Just a little bit. Please." Finn said with a nod. "Where Rachel?"

Santana growled, "She's hurt."

Well Finn certainly didn't like that answer. "What!?" He yelled.

Santana started looking through drawers for the key as she explained, "Brody obviously wasn't happy about you guys hooking up and he bet her."

Finn felt the blood rushing though his ears and his hands were in fist. He wanted nothing more than to kick Brody's ass, get both of them off the ship and then hold Rachel in his arms and never let her go.

Before Finn could think of anything else, Santana cursed in Spanish.

"Where the hell is the key?!"

"Jessie took it with him." Kurt said.

"Hold on. I'll be right back. I know where an ax is." Santana said as she left the room.

After a minute, Santana came back into the room with an ax in hand. "Spread out your hands, Jolly Green Giant. I'm going to try and break the chain."

Finn did as he was told. Then with a bang, Santana broke the chain. Then she went over to the other pole and freed Kurt.

"You did it!" Finn exclaimed happily and then pulled Santana into a hug.

"Come on Lurch, we need to get you and your girlfriend out of here."

Then Santana, Kurt and Finn ran (well now practically swam) down the hallway.

* * *

The first thing Rachel knew is that her head absolutely hurt like hell.

Next thing was that she had a pillow under her head.

The last thing was she was not alone.

"Rachel! Can you hear me!?"

Well that didn't help with the pain. She then felt two arms wrapped around her and holding her tight. It took a minute before her eyes came into focus and she saw a familiar set of amber eyes and face full of freckles. It was Finn.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled. Well that was a terrible idea considering that her head was now throbbing more and more. But she didn't care. "God, Finn," Rachel felt tears stream down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-"

Finn immediately cut her off with a kiss. He brought one hand to cup his cheek and he stroked it gently. He had a half smile with eyes that were full of relief and full of the same love he had for her.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. I know." He said gently. He wasn't angry.

Rachel gently lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist. It hurt. But it felt good being in Finn's arms again.

Kurt then interrupted. "Guys we need to get out of here now and get up to life boats!"

Finn nodded and looked down at Rachel. "Can you stand?"

Rachel starred at him for moment. With a deep breath, she managed to stand up with Finn supporting her. It hurt. But she could do it.

With all of them dressed up warmly, they headed up to the boat deck. Little did they know Jessie was watching them the whole time.

* * *

When Brody came out of his room. He was dressed warmly. He then turned to Jessie, "I made a deal with one of the captains. I have paid spots for us. Please go make sure Santana got Rachel ready."

Jessie shook his head. "Rachel is already heading up to the boat deck….with him."

Brody jaw tensed. He certainly didn't like that information. Without any more thought, he ran up the boat deck.

* * *

When Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Santana made it up to boat deck, there was only one more boat left. And it was almost full. They quickly pushed through the crowd in an attempt to get up front.

Once they managed, they heard the crew mate say "Women and children passengers only!"

Rachel froze. She didn't want to hear that. And she certainly didn't want to leave Finn, Kurt or Santana behind.

She turned around to look at Finn and said, "I'm not going without you."

Finn shook his head. He wasn't going to let her do that. He wanted her to be safe and enjoy her life and if that meant him dying while she survived, then that was that. "You need to. Now."

"No! I'm staying here. I'll go wherever it is your going!" She shrieked. She felt tears go into her eyes.

Finn grabbed her hands. "Listen to me, you are going to get on that boat and you're going to get out of here. And you're going to be a star. Without me. That's how much I love you."

"No!" Rachel was almost on the verge of crying.

"Berry listen to him." Santana said gently.

"Please Rachel." Kurt said.

"I will be fine. Now go." Finn said gently but firmly.

"Yes, get on the boat Rachel."

Finn and Rachel turned to see Brody along with Jessie. Kurt and Santana held hard glares at them. "I have an arrangement on the other side of the ship. Finn, Kurt and Santana can get off of the ship safely. All of us."

Rachel didn't believe him. She then turned to all of them. "I'm not going without any of you guys."

"I will be fine. Go get on." Finn said. With that said, a captain pulled Rachel to the boat. Rachel turned around and saw that Finn was right behind her. When she was in the boat, Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Then the boat started going down. Kurt, Santana, Finn and Brody all looked down at her.

"You're a good liar." Brody stated.

"Almost as good as you." Finn said. After a moment Finn asked, "There's no arrangement. Is there?"

"Oh there. Not that any of you guys would benefit from it." Brody then turned to look at Finn, Kurt and Santana who were looking at him with wide eyes. "I always win. One way or another."

Kurt whimpered as Santana put an arm around him and they starred at each other, both of them coming to terms with their potential death. They didn't want to spend their time fighting. Finn just continued to look down at Rachel.

Rachel broke the contact from Finn and looked around. She could see all of the men looking down at the boat with sullen faces. All of them knowing they probably wouldn't survive. And Finn was one of them.

Rachel then made a quick decision. She quickly stood up and went to the front of the boat. She lost Finn once. She wasn't going to let him go so easily. Not without a fight.

She heard Finn yelling at her "Rachel! What are you doing!?" But Rachel quickly jumped off the boat and onto the side of the ship.

"No!" Finn yelled. Turning to Kurt and Santana, he said. "Stay here." Finn then quickly ran down the down to get to Rachel.

Rachel felt tears burning in her eyes and her throat clotted as she tried to keep them in. She didn't know how long she had been running trying to get back up the boat deck to get to Finn.

She had managed to get up to the main gathering area, when she saw Finn running down.

"Finn!" She yelled while still running.

Finn turned around. Without any thought he ran to her and engulfed her into a hug. "Oh god, Rachel." He choked out into her hair. Rachel responded by crying and holding him tighter and tighter while Finn pressed kisses all of her face.

When Finn pulled back for a second, he yelled, "You're so stupid! Why did you do that!?" Finn gave her another kiss before he said again. "You're so stupid Rachel!" He then kissed her deeply for a few more seconds. He then pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "Why did you do that!? Why!?"

Rachel brought her hands up and cupped his face. "You jump. I jump. Right?"

Finn couldn't help but give her a small smile. Tears were burning in his eyes. He honestly couldn't have loved Rachel any more than he did now. "Right," he said gently.

With a small smile and a sob, Rachel kissed him deeply.

Up by the stair case Brody and Jessie saw the whole interaction. Brody was pissed. She seriously came back for him. Not to mention he was out of luck with the boats now. Brody the felt Jessie pulling him away for the staircase.

Then with one quick action. Brody reached into Jessie's pocket and pulled his gun out.

Then, with the gun pointing to Finn and Rachel, Brody pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Don't kill me. I'm building the suspense! You guys are in for some deep stuff in the next chapter too.**


End file.
